Subconscious Wants
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: What if for once, that one dream that you never want to wake up from is actually a reality? KF/Rob


**THANK YOU TO _THE_WICKEDWIZARDOFOZ for the title and inspiration to write this (: I got the idea from a dream, I told it to him, and he suggested I type it (: Thank you my dear! And the electricity contraption is his idea too!**

**Disclaimer: The dream is MINE! AHAHAHAA!**

None of it had made any sense. Kid Flash and Robin never split off together from the group with two big enemies like this. They never stood on high unstable platforms above huge vats of liquid nitrogen. They never both hang off of the unstable side of the unstable platforms. Today though, they did.

Robin knew better than to throw a batbomb at a bad guy who could easily deflect it. Kid Flash knew better than to duck out of the way of a batbomb rather than knocking it down. The only thing that they got right was when Kid Flash had his legs locked around the bars of the platform as the chain that held up their end shattered, holding tight to Robin's hands with his own. Robin knew better than to scream in pure fear as he dangled over a huge thing of liquid nitrogen. Kid Flash knew better than to just hang there. Today though, they didn't seem to really know anything.

Kid Flash should've known to look for the blast of lightning before it struck him full on in the chest. Kid Flash knew that it'd hurt when the lightning hit him so he should've been prepared for the painful blast. Kid Flash should've known not to let go of Robin's hand as he screamed and spasmed in pain. Robin should've known to grab his grappling hook and fly away from the container. Robin should've known to leap out of the container before he inhaled anything. They should've known a lot, but today they were some serious dumbasses.

Because of his dumbassness, now Wally was sitting on the couch in Mt. Justice, sobbing his heart out. In fact, he had been sobbing his eyes out for the past two hours, but the team hadn't been there for the first hour of it. He had his fingers entwined with his red locks of hair, his tears spotting his dark jeans an even darker shade. The others had been sitting around him for a while. The TV was on, but he could feel that they were all staring at him. He couldn't care less though.

"Wally…" Artemis dared to break the long lasting silence, "It wasn't your fault."

Until now, the ginger had kept his eyes on his dark jeans, blinking through his blurred vision. When he lifted his head, the murderous look in his eyes combined with his cheeks that had been rubbed raw, causing a surprised scream to come from the blonde's lips.

"How _wasn't it _my fault?" Wally roared at her, balling his hands into the tightest fists he could manage, "_I _was the one holding him! If I hadn't been such a _damn wimp_, he wouldn't be in the E.R. with an I.V. in his arm as the doctors try to thaw his organs! I should've held on!"

His tears fell faster and harder, making his stomach burn from the effort of crying so long. Kaldur and Conner exchanged dark glances, both of them aiming to confront their sobbing teammate. Megan beat them to it.

"No one could've held on," she insisted, walking closer to the freckle faced boy, "Not even Superman!"

That earned her a dirty glance from Conner, but she knew she could easily make it up to the older ebony later. Right now, Wally was her biggest concern. The ginger shook his head, burying his head in his hands, digging his nails into his skull.

"Anyone could've held on! The blast didn't even hurt me!" his bottom lipped trembled dangerously, "I-I was just surprised and let go and now h-he's-…"

Wally's voice shattered in his throat, but he made no move to repair it. Somehow, his sobs grew harder. Megan set a hand to her broken heart, going to put a hand on his shoulder. He furiously slapped it away with a vengeance, causing her to stagger back, clutching her darkening green hand in pain. Anger flooded to Conner's eyes and he bolted forward, aiming to punch Wally's face in. Kaldur and Artemis reacted fast, catching his arms and struggling with all of their might to hold him back.

"His best friend is in the hospital and he blames himself," Kaldur reminded the hothead in a whisper, "Back down."

Conner swallowed a ferocious animalistic growl, nodding curtly. He reluctantly backed up, bringing his angry fists to his sides, shaking them.

"Why don't you go visit him in the hospital?" Artemis asked lightly.

Even though she hated the redhead's guts, seeing him in this state broke her heart. Wally stayed silent, slowly his breathing down in an effort to be able to properly form words again.

"Y-You don't think I-I've t-t-tried?" he glared coldly at her, his eyes almost full scarlet. "B-Batman blames m-m-me more than I-I do! H-He won't l-let me a-anywhere near R-Robin!"

Artemis frowned, setting a hand to her neck awkwardly. Everyone silently began to question the Dark Knight's motives. It wasn't Wally's fault. Anyone would've let go! If anything, it was Robin's fault for not reacting in time, but no one wanted to blame anyone as cute as him so they didn't. Before they could mumble, "How stupid" or "That's unfair" or "What the hell", they were silenced by an outside voice. It was the computer's voice.

"**Recognized Robin, zero two**," the computer repeated in its calm monotone voice.

Wally leapt to his feet, his eyes wide, hopping off the couch and spinning around hopefully. The small ebony stood in the entryway, his skin as translucent as a ghost's might be. His lips had a pale blue tint to them and the underneaths of his eyes were a dark scarlet. He had a thick quilt over his shoulders, hiding his costume, his mask nowhere to be seen. Before he could take in his surroundings, two overprotective bare arms bound him in a death grip that loosely resembled a hug. Dick let out a muffled cry of surprise, tensing up. When he recognized that it was just Wally, he untensed and smiled softly. The redhead rested his head beside Dick's, sobbing roughly onto the colorful quilt below him.

"Rob!" he sobbed, his voice torn between worry and relief, "y-you're okay!"

Wally dug his nails into the black, purple and blue quilt, pulling the small and muscular frame closer into him, shaking as if he was housing an earthquake. Robin's eyes widened at how close this hug was, but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Wally weakly, resting his head against the redhead's chest. The warmth was a blessing. Tears burnt in his exposed blue eyes.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm the Boy Wonderful," Robin laughed dryly, using one of Wally's many nicknames for him, "It takes more than a bit of liquid nitrogen to take _me _down."

At the mention of the liquid nitrogen, a choky whimper escaped Wally's lips. Robin rested his ear to his best friend's chest, weakly closing his eyes and enjoying the quick paced beat made by the worried organ hidden a few inches from his ear. He hoped that the closeness would make Wally stop sobbing. It was breaking his heart.

"I-I was so-," Wally forgot how to speak for the longest moment as he gasped for air, tears continuing to scar his freckles, "I thought I-I lost you."

Robin stiffened in the arms that held him tight. Wally was sobbing; Wally was broken; Wally was scared out of his mind; Wally's heart was beating this fast; Wally's face was this scarred… because he was afraid of losing him? That would mean that… Wally cared. Robin's smile became shaky and he giggled, wincing as the familiar throb shot up his recently thawed throat.

"I… I love you…" Wally whispered softly, his voice shaking and breaking like someone with epilepsy at a black light party.

Robin's lips parted in surprise as he lay there in his best friend's arms, taking a moment to register this confession. It wasn't the friendly, 'I love you, bro' moment. This was a hardcore 'I need you'. Robin didn't know what to say. They were best friends, and both guys for that matter! It wasn't that he didn't feel the same though. He loved Wally with more than his heart could offer. He just didn't want to ruin the best thing that had happened to him over a stupid crush. Yet, just like Wally, his lips betrayed him.

"I…" he laughed gently, "love you too."

"Okay, we get that you miss him, but Jesus! Just kiss and get over it!" Artemis teased.

Wally loosened his grip from Dick, his blush disguised by his tear stains. Dick winced at the sudden cold, pulling the quilt tighter over his body. Dick's blush only looked like he was slowly regaining color to his deathly pallor.

"Sounds good to me," Wally smirked.

He turned back around, cupping Dick's cheek with his pale hand. He ducked down to cover the height that the ebony lacked, bringing his pink lips to the blue lips in front of him, smiling shyly as he did so. Dick let out a squeak of surprise, but he didn't hesitate to let his eyes fall closed, setting a hand to the one that touched his cheek. Nervously, he kissed back. It felt awkward and clumsy, but the dizziness he brought distracted him from it. It felt nice.

"Dude!" Artemis cried in disgust.

Dick slipped a free hand out from under the quilt, his middle finger proudly displayed for the blonde to see. They separated for a moment after it, keeping their eyes closed, their noses brushing and their foreheads still touching. The breath on their lips was making them mentally trip. The dizziness continued on and on until… 

XxXxX 

Dick's blue eyes opened weakly and he was revealed to a bright white light, wincing as he realized he had a huge migraine. He could feel a tube up his nose; it stung. There were two tubes in his arms, probably I.V.s. He could hear a heart monitor and it only made his head hurt more.

"W… where… where am I?" he managed to choke out, his throat surprisingly dry.

He found a pair of emerald eyes meeting his in an instant, bringing an excited blush to his cheeks.

"W-Wally!" he cried, excited.

The redhead's face was tearstained, but he had a huge grin written over his lips in relief.

"Dude, you're at the hospital! We were out in the jungle and some guy shot at me. You got in the way. You saved my life bro," Wally smiled thankfully, wiping roughly at his eyes.

Dick blinked in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows.

"W-What? D… Didn't we fight T.O. Morrow?" Wally looked confused at the mention, "Me and you, we were on an unstable platform fighting him! He shot the chain and the platform slipped. You caught me and we were holding the platform! Then Morrow zapped you and you let go and I fell into liquid nitrogen! I-I was at the hospital and…"

He shut himself up, sighing heartbrokenly.

"I… it was a dream, wasn't it?" he whispered dejectedly.

Dick studied Wally's expression. The redhead shrugged. Dick's face fell and he screwed his eyes up.

"Damnit," he muttered, biting his bottom lip furiously.

Suddenly, he heard Wally start to snicker. He curiously glanced the redhead's way, blinking obliviously.

"No one has that vivid of dreams dude," Wally reminded him, pressing a kiss to his forehead lightly.

Dick's eyes widened and he blushed heavier, smiling shakily.

"Uncle Barry's been up my ass for the past two hours. I gotta go. See you tomorrow," Wally promised, getting up from his chair. "Love ya."

Dick kept the same expression over his face until he had counted to 100. Then he let an excited grin, giggling excitedly and setting a hand to his forehead in amazement. When the door opened again, he swallowed his grin and giggle, putting his hand to his side quickly. Bruce stood in the doorway, curiously peering in. When he saw that Dick was awake, he dashed to the ebony's side. Dick let a glimpse of that same grin cross his lips before he settled back into the pillows. It felt good to be loved.

**You're wrong Wally. I can dream that vivid. I just majorly adjusted it so it didn't suck (: I hope you liked it though!**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
